happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Milkin' It
Internet Season: 1 Episode: 35 Production Number: 208 Writers: Jeff Biancalana David Winn Alan Lau Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro Director: Rhode Montijo Episode list: Internet Season 2 Previous Episode: Eyes Cold Lemonade Next Episode: Out of Sight, Out of Mime "Milkin' It" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Lifty & Shifty *Lumpy Featuring Roles *The Cow HTF's Episode Description Things are not as simple as they seem down on the farm. Lifty and Shifty make off with Lumpy's cow, only to get tangled up in some electrifying events. This episode is sure to set off some sparks! Plot Lifty and Shifty run out of a barn, carrying a cow, while Lumpy chases and shouts after them. The thieving brothers toss the cow into a hot air balloon and fly away with their prize. Lumpy grabs onto the rope hanging down from the balloon, only to get dragged across the ground. His clothes are torn off, his stomach gets scraped, and he is dragged through the circular opening of the device the balloon was tied to. This tears the skin off of the upper half of Lumpy's body and compresses the size of his body, killing him. Lifty and Shifty laugh at Lumpy, but then turn to find that the balloon is headed straight for a power line. A bird lands on the power line and is instantly vaporized, leading Lifty and Shifty to lighten the load of the balloon. They begin by throwing multiple heavy objects out of the balloon. Still on a direct course for the power line, Lifty begins milking the cow while Shifty pours the milk out of the balloon. Eventually the cow is out of milk, but they are still headed for the power line. Lifty shrugs, unsure of what to do, but Shifty has a plan to clear the power line. Shifty cold heartedly throws Lifty out of the balloon, where he is impaled on a pine tree. The balloon makes it over the power line, and Shifty begins jumping up and down in celebration. The basket he's jumping on breaks, however, causing Shifty to grab onto the cow's udders for dear life. Shifty sees that the balloon is headed for a fast-moving windmill, and because he is hanging below the basket, Shifty begins getting cut by the blades. His intestines get caught on one of the blades, and his spinal cord is torn by his refusal to let go of the cow. Shifty is spun around the windmill several times before he finally stops, dead. The cow gets out of the balloon, which lands nearby, and begins eating some grass. Moral "Don't cry over spilled Milk!" Deaths #Lumpy is mangled by a small hole he is dragged through. #A bird is electrocuted and vaporized by a power line. #Lifty is impaled on a tree. #Shifty is cut in half and tossed about by a windmill. Goofs *A bird on an power line cannot be electrocuted if it's not touching the ground. Trivia *This episode contains the only instance in the internet series, and one of two instances in the entire series, that Lifty died before Shifty. The other episode is Who's to Flame? when Lifty was killed by an engine block before Shifty was killed by numerous falling sharp objects. Category:Episodes